<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Bolthole by GallaPlacidia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161513">[Podfic] The Bolthole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia'>GallaPlacidia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentle Dom/Sub Dynamics, Grief/Mourning, M/M, ONE (one!) gory scene, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sexual Content, bad car driving, did you want to spend 50k words in a cottage in Gloucestershire? We're here for you, grief over parental figure, horse riding, plot is thin and sort of hangs out in a corner, podfic episodes, we certainly did, you may end up quietly shipping Draco and Ron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a hoarder, Draco is grief-stricken, and both are capable human adults who can definitely spend a month in a cottage in the Cotswolds together without ever talking about the time they slept together in eighth year. Yeah, no, totally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aideomai/pseuds/aideomai">aideomai</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia">GallaPlacidia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre">Tepre</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was a collab I did with Aideomai and Tepre! It will be coming out over six weeks, one chapter a week.</p><p>Artwork by @Kimbleshanks. Music by Beats by Con.</p><p>Chapter One: in which Draco arrives at Harry's horrible war trauma cottage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041?i=1000489403300">Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts here!</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-1/">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad times. Draco rides a horse and feels guilty about enjoying it. Harry reads a magazine about chickens and it bums Draco out. Draco decides to clean out the cupboard under the stairs and it causes quite a lot of drama. </p><p>This episode is 45 minutes long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000490154102">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-2/">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A storm tears down part of the cottage. Draco, it turns out, is not keen on blood. Harry comforts him ineptly. Plus… MORE CHICKENS!</p><p>This episode is 45 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-part-3/id1525638041?i=1000490898976">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-3/">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes to the Burrow. Draco gets ravished against a wall. CW: explicit sex scene--that, by the way, I had no part in writing, bc I am a LADY.</p><p>This episode is 48 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-part-4/id1525638041?i=1000491634460">
    <strong>Listen and Subscribe on Apple Podcasts here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-4/">
    <strong>Listen and Subscribe on Podbean here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a creepy ancient guilt-curse that comes into play. Also, Harry has a massive existential crisis about being a bit of a top.</p><p>This episode is 41 minutes long!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had ppl ask about how they can download episodes as mp3 files--you should be able to do that on the podbean link!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-part-5/id1525638041?i=1000492464613">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-5/">
    <strong>Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 6: I love yous, fluff, and Draco fights a wasp.</p><p>Bonus episode: In which I discuss who wrote the sex scenes and fangirl about Aideomai and Tepre</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 6 is 46 minutes, and the Bonus episode is 33 minutes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-part-6/id1525638041?i=1000493306291">
    <strong>Chapter 6: Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-part-6/">
    <strong>Chapter 6: Listen and subscribe on Podbean</strong>
  </a>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bolthole-bonus-episode/id1525638041?i=1000493306292">
    <strong>Bonus Episode: Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bolthole-bonus-episode/">
    <strong>Bonus Episode: Listen and subscribe on Podbean</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. You should be able to download as an mp3 from Podbean</p><p>2. I realise that I make it sound in the Bonus episode as if Aideomai has gone around demanding that people compare her to Ernest Hemingway, and hilarious as that rumour would be to spread, I must clarify that she does no such thing</p><p>3. I'm taking a quick podfic break and will be back around October 15th with the first part of my currently anonymous Hurtfest fic </p><p>4. Thank you for listening! Come say hello on instagram @let_them_eat_books !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>